Mitad incompleta
by Mukkun09
Summary: "bajó el cuello de su camisa revelando su cicatriz-¡¿te crees que nosotros pedimos estos! ustedes son los unicos culpables-...- no importa cuanto berrrinches hagan- gruñó roncamente contra su oído- ustedes seguiran perteneciendonos- Akashi delineó con la punta de su lengua la cicatriz que profanaba la piel lisa del cuello y Furihata se esforzó en no gemir"


Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están?

Hacía rato que esta idea venía revoloteando en mi cabeza- lo que es raro hasta para mí porque no soy ni siquiera de leer mucho sobre esto o.O - y aprovechando la ocasión especial, 12 de abril día oficial (?) del Akafuri :D, decidí subirla. Originalmente solo había pensado en subir un one-shot sobre ellos, pero solo conseguía seguir armando esta historia- aun tengo unos detalles más por arreglar- pensé en darle- y que ustedes me den- una oportunidad. Además, no me resistí a incluir también mis otras parejas favoritas n.n (ni idea de lo que salga de eso, no estoy acostumbrada a meter muchas parejas en un solo fic porque siento que no les doy el protagonismo justo a todos, pero de todas formas me esforzaré)

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del adelanto de mi nuevo fic:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo:**

_***Algo épico***_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mayormente, cuando se trata de crear una historia siempre se espera que esos momentos importantes, esos en donde te dices a ti mismo _aquí empieza todo,_ sucedan durante las noches de un viernes o durante el día-tarde de un sábado. A veces, se acepta que suceda un domingo, aunque no se ve muy seguido.

Pero en los demás días no quedan bien, a no ser que se trate en temporada de vacaciones. O al menos, Furihata cree que eso es lo que piensan los directores de cine al filmar sus películas o los escritores al escribir la base de su futura obra maestra. Él supone que puede ser que esas personas creen que sí esos momentos sucedieran, dígase, un miércoles a las once de la mañana a la mitad de la clase de biología, los espectadores o lectores esperarían que a ellos también les pasara algo similar; por ejemplo, que a la salida de la escuela te este esperando una furgoneta con agentes de la CIA rogando por tus recientemente valorados conocimientos o que un posible príncipe azul- o bravucón guaperas, sea cual sea el gusto en particular- entre al salón y te declare su amor eterno frente a todos.

Algo épico, pero no justamente posible.

Esto suele suceder dentro de las mentes de los creadores, posiblemente en un ataque de inspiración, de insomnio o en un _eso podría haber sido diferente_, con la imaginación justa para hacer posible lo imposible durante unas cuantas horas, sea para satisfacción personal o en consideración de los demás. A veces es bueno salir de lo cotidiano, aunque esto signifique que solo sea dentro de tu cabeza. Pero no hay culpas ni remordimientos al hacerlo, después de todo queda en el individuo realmente creérsela o no. Es difícil, no se puede negar. A veces cuesta resignarse a la idea de que en la vida real no suelen suceder esas cosas.

Pero _cuidado_, puede que si, _puede _que sucedan, pero no es que justamente tú seas el protagonista; tal ves suceda en una parte del mundo alejada a donde tú estas y puedas ser un simple espectador, posiblemente, sin darte cuenta de ello. Es duro pensarlo; a él le llevo tiempo aceptarlo pues prácticamente su tiempo libre se reduce a las practicas de basket, mirar películas o leer algunos libros que consigan llamar su atención y es fácil para Furihata meterse de lleno en la trama; pero aun así, en esos pequeños instante en los que se distrae mirando por la ventana durante las clases de matemáticas o de camino a casa con sus cascos puestos y el ritmo de una canción marcando el flujo de sus fantasías y el paso de sus zancadas, se encuentra a sí mismo soñando con los ojos abiertos y pensando, _sí, sería genial que me sucediera algo así._

_Si_, a veces en silencio inventa esas escenas épicas de máxima tensión al esquivar una bala que un misteriosamente adquirido enemigo intenta darte en X lugar o el escapar de un camión en marcha con las puntas de las mechas quemadas porque consigue saltar dos segundos antes de que se produzca la explosión dentro del vehiculo a causa de unos posibles explosivos o alguna sustancia inflamable en su interior, pero _¡hey!_ Esta vivo, sano, sin heridas y con todos los huesos y órganos acomodados prolijamente en su correspondiente lugar, ya listo para la próxima aventura. Algo _demasiado_ fantástico, nada más. Obviamente, hay momentos en los que también se centra momentáneamente en una parte romántica o una pequeña escena cómica que podría incluir en algún momento a los demás; unirlas, como si realmente fueran a pasar. Pero de todas formas eso sería algo muy obvio y él siempre se había sentido más inclinado por lo increíble.

Imposible, si lo prefieren.

Por eso, apenas traspasó las puertas del internado, Furihata pensó que ese sería su lugar, su momento; con suerte, conseguiría una novia, notas altas y un futuro asegurado aun siendo que no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba de el. Talvez, podría mezclar la realidad con sus fantasías, resaltar orgullosamente en algún acontecimiento importante, conseguir amigos, dejar en ridículo al profesor que más odie- no importa en donde se estudie, todos siempre tienen un docente enemigo sin declarar- de forma épica.

Pero en cambio, se encuentra a solo una semana después de haber empezado las clases- un simple martes de abril a las dos de la mañana, para ser más específicos- en un lugar oscuro lleno de árboles y malezas, en lugar de estar en la fiesta que lo han invitado, desnudo de la cintura para bajo y gimiendo bajo el peso de uno de sus compañeros de cuarto a causa del placer de sus estocadas, el dolor de sus _uñas_ clavándosele en las caderas y el filo de sus _colmillos_ perforando crudamente la piel de su cuello.

En resumen, esta formando parte de algo _tan_ fuera de lo común, tétrico, excitante, confuso, intimo y _jodidamente épico_ por el simple hecho de ser algo que nunca había imaginado y porque es tan irreal, que si estuviera un poco más consiente de lo que sucede, se diría a si mismo que es producto del alcohol que tomó. Claro, que si tan solo recordara que él ni siquiera había probado absolutamente nada por ser tan buen pan de Dios en preocuparse en que su compañero con aires de señorito se escabulló de la fiesta en, lo que estúpidamente Furihata creyó, eran malas condiciones. Ojala hubiera recordado que no todos los protagonistas ficticios tienen ese complejo de _si lo veo debo involucrarme heroicamente_.

Por cierto, ¿mencione que él es un chico?

Solo por las dudas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

Obviamente la continuación de esto será por decisión de ustedes. Si algún alma caritativa desea dejarme un review se los agradecería mucho, ya sea para arreglar algo o para algún consejo, lo que sea, lo aceptaré con gusto n.n.

Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo de leer mi historia. Espero pronto seguir, si eso es lo que quieren, obviamente.

Que sigan bien y nos leeremos luego. ¡Hasta la próxima!

_Bel _


End file.
